


There's a war under our skin

by earwen_neruda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earwen_neruda/pseuds/earwen_neruda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene sentido. Que sólo funcionen bajo la presión de la guerra, los dos, peleando juntos en las trincheras, jugando al gato y al ratón y ahora que todo ha acabado, ahora que vuelven a ser el pobretón de Weasley y Granger la marisabidilla, Gryffindors, demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que quieren, sean sólo eso. Mejores amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a war under our skin

**Author's Note:**

> Situado tras el final de Deathly Hallows y usando datos tanto de las películas como de los libros, porque se me mezclan los universos y uso lo que más me conviene de cada uno, qué pasa. Con su poquito de Harry/Ginny porque cómo no.

_"The world breaks everyone, and afterward, some are strong at the broken places"_ \- **Ernest Hemingway**

 

La guerra acaba.

Son siete años de batallas perdidas, de hechizos demasiado avanzados para su edad y crecer a golpes, pero un día amanece y la guerra se ha ido, como todo lo demás. Como Voldemort y los últimos vestigios de resistencia mortífaga, como el miedo y los tatuajes con calaveras negras -como Fred y Remus y tantas otras cosas, cosas importantes. El mundo mágico se lame las heridas, reconstruye ciudades y se esfuerza por salir adelante, reescribe su historia a pie de página en letra minúscula, no vaya a ser que los muggles la lean.

La guerra acaba, pero no para ellos. Todavía respira en los hombros tensos de Ron, en el brillo opaco de los ojos de Hermione, en la cicatriz de Harry. Hermione se pregunta si llegará a acabarse, a veces, cuando se despierta en medio de la noche porque le escuece la marca del brazo y espera ver a Bellatrix sonriendo frente a su cama con la varita en la mano. _Estás muerta_ , dice, pero le tiembla la voz y en la oscuridad de la noche todo parece posible.

Pasar el verano separados es difícil. Extraño. Hermione se siente defectuosa sin ellos, rara, como si le faltaran los dos brazos y es estúpido porque tampoco se veían durante las vacaciones en Hogwarts y sin embargo no es lo mismo. Harry está pasando un tiempo en el Ministerio, prestando declaración y concediendo entrevistas en contra de su voluntad, y Ron –Ron necesita estar con su familia.

Ella necesita a su familia, también.

El tiempo no es lo único extraño en Australia. Hermione está sentada en el alféizar de la ventana con la frente apoyada en el cristal porque se permite ser una adolescente más, a ratos, se sobresalta cuando se madre entra en la habitación con una bandeja de aluminio y se lleva la mano al bolsillo, cogiendo la varita en un acto reflejo.

\- Ya sé que estamos en Australia pero son las cuatro y pensé que te apetecería un poco de té. – Jeane se percata de dónde está la mano de su hija. – Oh, cielo.

No sabe toda la historia, claro; Hermione se encargó de dejar fuera las partes que tienen que ver con torturas y batallas libradas sobre los cadáveres de gente a la que vio crecer, pero aún así se arrodilla frente a ella y le coge la cara entre las manos, le da un beso en la mejilla mientras susurra un _estás bien, cielo_ que pretende ser una afirmación pero suena a pregunta.

\- Déjala, Jeane. Ya no es una cría.

Su padre está de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirándolas a las dos con un sobre blanco en la mano. Hermione reconoce la caligrafía desordenada de Ron a distancia, por instinto más que por costumbre, porque Ron le ha enviado un total de cinco cartas en estos últimos siete años pero ella las guarda todas.

No se permite leerla hasta que no está sola. Sonríe cuando ve que no está dirigida a una sola persona, lo que significa que Ronald sigue siendo lo suficientemente vago como para escribir la misma carta para ella y Harry, pero le tiemblan los labios y cuando le da un sorbo a la taza el calor del té le recuerda a la boca de Ron sobre la suya, ígnea y húmeda, hace ya tanto tiempo que parece que pasó en otra vida.

Todavía no han hablado de ello. De ellos. Fue un poco anticlimático y bastante frustrante durante las primeras semanas, pero han pasado meses desde entonces y la frustración se ha transformado en un miedo monstruoso, a un sinfín de dudas que ni puede ni se atreve a responder. A lo mejor aquello no significó lo mismo para Ron que para ella. Puede que él ya lo haya olvidado mientras Hermione es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa cada vez que cierra los ojos, cada vez que contesta el teléfono y espera oír su voz ronca al otro lado del auricular, gritando sin razón aparente, mascullando palabrotas y _odio este puto fetéfono_.

Es injusto y Hermione se siente mal sólo con pensarlo porque Ron necesita tiempo para llorar a Fred, para aprender a mirar a George como algo entero en vez de cómo una mitad de un algo más grande, pero.

Pero tiene sentido. Que sólo funcionen bajo la presión de la guerra, los dos, peleando juntos en las trincheras, jugando al gato y al ratón y ahora que todo ha acabado, ahora que vuelven a ser el pobretón de Weasley y Granger la marisabidilla, Gryffindors, demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que quieren, sean sólo eso. Mejores amigos.

No se sorprende cuando la carta acaba abruptamente, sin despedidas. Ron no firma con palabras como _“un beso”_ o _“un abrazo”_ , no, eso suele dejárselo a Harry –sólo con un ‘nos vemos en septiembre’ que Hermione repasa con la punta de los dedos y lee en voz alta, palabras que caracolean en el aire y se convierten en una promesa sin quererlo.

*

El andén nueve y tres cuartos está atestado de magos y brujas empujando sus carritos, abrazando a padres y hermanos antes de subir al tren. Se respira cierto nerviosismo en el aire pero si la gente está ahí es porque la esperanza es más fuerte, las ganas de ver Hogwarts alto e imponente en el horizonte, entero.

Crookshanks maúlla, enroscando la cola como puede dentro de la jaula y Hermione mete un dedo entre los barrotes para acariciarle. Está tan nerviosa que le burbujea el estómago pero no es una mala sensación, no del todo. Después de haber pasado el verano con sus padres le tiemblan las manos con las ganas de coger libros que relaten batallas entre gnomos y gigantes, de leer un examen sobre las propiedades del acónito para el que conoce todas las respuestas y pasear entre cuadros que se mueven y hablan.

Ve a Ron antes que a Harry. Le saca más de dos cabezas a la mayoría de los niños y su pelo destaca entre la multitud como fuego naranja, atípico y familiar al mismo tiempo, un poco más largo que la última que lo vio. Le brillan los ojos cuando la reconoce pero no dice nada, se limita a seguir caminando hacia ella con Harry pisándole los talones y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

Los abraza a la vez, con tanta fuerza que Ron gruñe y a Harry le falta el aire para reírse en voz alta.

\- Os he echado de menos. – dice cuando se separan. Quiere añadir un _no volvamos a separarnos nunca, ¿vale?_ pero eso sería demasiado dramático y no quiere asustar a Ron, que está tenso como una vara frente a ella, mandíbula apretada y labios cerrados en una fina línea.

\- Ya sabes que nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, sólo quieres que te lo diga para alimentar tu ego.– contesta Harry. Lleva unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla pero hay algo en su cara, una serenidad imperturbable que antes no estaba y le queda bien. Su pelo es otra historia, claro.

\- Veo que te lo has dejado largo otra vez. – comenta Hermione pasándole la mano por el flequillo, desordenándolo aún más.

\- Oh, sí, bueno. – se pone colorado y cuando Ron ahoga una risa a su lado a Hermione se le calienta el pecho desde dentro. – A mí me resulta más cómodo llevarlo corto pero ya sabes.

\- No, no lo sé.

Es otra voz la que le contesta, mucho más liviana y gamberra.

\- A mí me gusta así. Aparece a su lado como una exhalación, un suspiro de melena imposible y ojos verdes. Sabe que es Ginny antes de girarse para mirarla porque a Harry le salen arruguitas en los ojos y sigue estando colorado pero se inclina para darle un beso suave en los labios de todas formas, rozándole la cintura por encima del jersey, susurrando un _hola a ti también_ que pretende sonar airado y falla miserablemente.

Hermione mira a Ron de reojo, inusualmente callado desde que han llegado e intenta no sentirse decepcionada. Se alisa una arruga imaginaria en el pantalón sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas, para que no se note que están temblando y desde cuando le pone Ron tan nerviosa si es Ron.

\- No lleváis equipaje. – comenta perpleja mirándolos a ambos.

\- Es porque no vamos a ir.

Los ojos de Ron chocan con los suyos cuando contesta y es la primera vez que la mira como si la viera desde que han llegado. Desde mayo y el final de la guerra y ¿siempre han sido sus ojos tan azules? Cyan como de cielo de verano que se vuelve cobalto en las distancias cortas, es algo que sabe por experiencia.

\- Qué quieres decir con que no vais a venir.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio. Ginny murmura una excusa para dejarlos a solas, algo como _ayúdame a subir el equipaje al vagón, Harry_ pero Hermione apenas es consciente de ello, está demasiado ocupada intentando negar lo evidente.

\- Pues exactamente lo que he dicho, que no vamos a Hogwarts. –lo dice de forma tosca y luego suspira, como si no pretendiera haber sonado tan cortante pero no pudiera evitarlo. Muy propio de Ronald.

No puede decir que sea una sorpresa, no realmente. Hermione ya sospechaba que Harry no iba a volver; después de todo siempre ha querido ser Auror y el Ministerio no va a rechazar a Harry Potter sólo porque no haya completado su enseñanza mágica. Pero Ron, bueno. Le avergüenza reconocer que todavía guardaba algún que otro poquito de esperanza.

Debe de ver algo en su cara porque se acerca más a ella, casi dos metros de pecas y sombra de barba pelirroja abrumadores.

\- Mira, no es que no queramos, ¿vale? –se agacha un poco para estar a su altura. – A Harry le han ofrecido un puesto como Auror en el Ministerio y yo tengo que ayudar a George en la tienda hasta que las cosas mejoren. No es que me lo haya pedido, ya sabes como es, pero quiero hacerlo.

Suena muy maduro, muy poco Ron. Hermione dice vale muy flojito porque sabe lo que eso significa, casi un año separados y si cuatro meses se le han hecho insoportables como va a sobrevivir a esto, Merlín. Crookshanks se remueve, bufa y cualquier excusa es buena para dejar de mirar a Ron.

\- Escucha, Hermione. – ahoga un grito cuando nota las manos ásperas de Ron en las mejillas, torpes y templadas alzándole la cabeza para que sus ojos vuelvan a cruzarse. Tiene las orejas coloradas y le sudan las palmas. – Tienes que saber que nosotros – mierda, yo… de verdad que me gustaría ir.

 _Contigo._ No lo dice pero Hermione lo oye y piensa _oh_ , piensa _por fin_ , piensa _gracias_ y no piensa en nada en absoluto porque Ron se inclina y le roza los labios lento y suave, efímero y se le deben haber derretido las rótulas porque le fallan las rodillas y está a punto de tropezar con su propio equipaje.

\- Huh. – es todo lo que dice cuando se separan y Ron sonríe de medio lado, evidentemente orgulloso de haberla dejado sin palabras, el muy bastardo. Hay una pequeña aglomeración de gente a su alrededor. Muchos les dan la espalda, absortos mirando a Harry, que está demasiado ocupado revolviéndose el pelo mientras Ginny rueda los ojos como para darse cuenta, o puede que no, puede que toda una vida de atraer atención sin querer le haya endurecido. Pero algunos sí les observan con ojos divertidos y Hermione casi había olvidado de que son algo así como famosos, ahora. Es estúpido y bizarro, le incomoda mucho más de lo que le halaga y no puede evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás, ruborizada.

Ron deja caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abre y cierra las manos. Se aclara la garganta.

\- Nos vemos en Navidad, si McGonagall no decide prohibirla para poner más deberes. – hay una nota de duda ahí, en alguna parte, bajo la falsa ligereza de su tono. Como si Hermione fuera a decirle que no quiere verle, como si fuera capaz de negarle nada y _francamente, Ronald_. – Te escribiré.

\- No lo harás.

Se ríe lento y amplio como un secreto. _No, no lo haré_ , dice el tonto del culo.

Va a echarlo tanto de menos que es ridículo.

*

A veces se permite soñar. A veces le parece que Hogwarts es el mismo de siempre, grisáceo e impenetrable, que entre sus muros no se ha derramado sangre inocente y el Gran Comedor está lleno de ojos brillantes que miran hacia el techo de vez en cuando, inocentes. Pero Hermione es más lista que eso.

Faltan las malas maneras de Ron en la mesa, los sombreros de Luna, las risas de dos vándalos pelirrojos retumbando en los pasillos. Las fotografías inesperadas de Colin. El ala oeste del castillo todavía no ha acabado de reconstruirse y la mayoría de los cuadros están vacíos, inusualmente silenciosos cuando camina hacia la Sala Común.

Ginny la espera sentada en uno de los grandes sillones carmesí, pergamino amarillento extendido sobre el regazo y un mohín en los labios que viene a significar ‘estoy aquí, escribiendo un ensayo de 500 palabras sobre la historia de los centauros cuando todos sabemos que preferiría estar en el campo jugando a quidditch’.

\- Hechízame y haz que deje de sufrir. – solloza en cuanto la ve llegar. Ella niega con la cabeza y es increíble lo unida que se siente a Ginny en ese momento. Desde hace años, en realidad. Casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Tienes que acabar eso y ponerte con Aritmancia, no lo olvides.

\- Ugh. Ahora ya sé cómo se sentían Harry y Ron.

Hermione ríe porque está aprendiendo a sobrellevar la nostalgia, a aceptar que su tiempo juntos en Hogwarts se ha acabado y les esperan otras cosas, cosas mejores. Suspira, se acurruca sobre la moqueta y nota la mano de Ginny en su pierna durante unos segundos, suave y reconfortante.

 _Lo peor_ , se permite admitir algunas noches, cuando está tumbada boca arriba en la cama y el sueño sigue esquivándole, _lo peor es que no queda nadie para ofrecerles caramelos de limón a los de primer año_.

*

Le cuesta dormir cuando llega diciembre.

Algunas noches son tranquilas, normales. Hermione se tumba sobre el colchón, deja el libro encima de la mesa y tarda menos de cinco minutos en dormirse. Otras son intranquilas, borrascosas; sueña con manos grandes rozándole las costillas y labios húmedos entre las piernas, con un cuerpo inacabable empujándola contra la cama y ojos limpios y azules.

Son las peores, esas noches. Se retuerce entre las sábanas y no sabe qué hacer cuando se levanta, no recuerda los detalles pero tiene la frente sudada y un rastro de saliva imaginario que le llega del cuello a las rodillas.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ginny se lleva una cucharada de estofado a la boca, mastica y hace un gesto con la mano para invitarla a seguir.

\- Es personal.

\- Hermione, _por favor_.

\- ¿Harry y tú ya habéis…? – ha leído lo suficiente al respecto, ya no es una niña y no es que le dé vergüenza hablar de ello pero están rodeadas de gente y bueno.- Ya sabes.

\- ¿Hemos qué?

\- Ya sabes. – Ginny niega con la cabeza pero tiene una sonrisa en la cara y Hermione va a matarla, va a meterle la cabeza en el plato de estofado hasta que se ahogue. – Tenido relaciones.

\- ¿Sexuales? – Hermione nota las mejillas calientes pero asiente. - Sí.

\- Ah.

Pasan unos segundos en los que no dicen nada. Ginny deja la cuchara dentro del plato, vacía el vaso de zumo de un trago y se gira hacia ella.

\- No es que me apetezca hablar de la vida sexual de mi hermano, créeme, pero si hay algo que te preocupa sabes que puedes decírmelo.

\- Oh, no, él no –nosotros no... nada de eso.

\- ¿Ése es el problema? Crees que no quiere foll–

\- ¡Ginny!

Tiene la indecencia de reírse.

\- Eres una chica lista, es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta. Tienes que saber que _quiere_ , Merlín, me atrevería a decir que lleva más de tres años esperándolo.

Intenta no pensar en Ron acostado en la cama, un revoltijo de brazos y piernas que crecen demasiado rápido teniendo el mismo tipo de sueños que ha estado teniendo ella. Se le seca la garganta.

\- Todo eso no importa si tú no quieres, claro. No tienes que hacer nada que no te apetezca hacer, espero que lo sepas.

\- Pero es que quiero.

\- Ew, vale. Demasiada información.

Cada vez los sueños son más nítidos, más frecuentes. Hermione no sabe lo que quiere, no del todo. Pero sabe que lo quiere ahora.

*

Como todo en su relación, su reencuentro es bastante anticlimático. Aparece en el porche de la vieja casa de sus padres, pecoso e imponente, guapísimo. En una situación normal, algo así le provocaría un ataque al corazón a su madre pero todavía está en Australia, ella y papá necesitan algún tiempo antes de volver y no pasa nada, no importa demasiado. Tienen tiempo, ahora.

No saben si abrazarse o no, se sonríen con nerviosismo y acaban por decirse _hola_ a dos centímetros de la cara, sin tocarse. Son las dos del mediodía y cuando Ron pregunta _puedo entrar_ a Hermione le burbujea el estómago como una poción multijugos.

\- Me han ofrecido un puesto como Auror en el Ministerio. – suelta a bocajarro mientras ella está abriendo la nevera para darle una cerveza muggle.

\- ¡Madre mía, Ron, eso es fantástico! ¡Felicidades!

\- No voy a aceptarlo. – y se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera más remedio.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no?

\- George me necesita en la tienda.

\- No digas tonterías, Ronald. Tu madre está ayudándole, y Ginny y Charlie también, ahora que tienen tiempo libre. Por no mencionar el hecho de que George sabe apañárselas perfectamente y hay gente a la que paga para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ya, pero cuenta conmigo.

Hay algo más, algo que no está contándole. Lo ve en la forma en que arruga la nariz y evita mirarla cuando habla, y Hermione intuye lo que pasa pero Merlín, es tan absurdo que necesita que él se lo diga para poder creerlo.

\- Ron. – lo dice con su mejor todo de sabelotodo autoritaria, el que conseguía que Harry dejase de hablar de quidditch y acabara los deberes de pociones.

Ron se encoge sobre sí mismo, hunde un poco los hombros.

\- ¿Tú me imaginas siendo Auror, Hermione? Di la verdad.

\- Te imagino siendo lo que quieras ser.

\- No me vengas con esas. – se aparta el flequillo de la frente de un manotazo, enfadado.

\- Francamente, Ronald, pensaba que ya habíamos superado esta fase. Ésa en la que piensas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, los hechos demuestran lo contrario pero tú sigues sin creértelo porque eres un cabezota y entonces yo te digo que sí lo eres.

En dos zancadas está frente a ella, arrinconándola contra la encimera y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que se toma su tiempo para cogerle la cintura con las manos, para rozarle la mandíbula con la nariz, subiendo poco a poco hasta que sus bocas se encuentran. Se besan despacio en la cocina como a cámara lenta, con las bocas abiertas pero sin lengua y es lo más glorioso que ha pasado desde el final de la guerra. Hermione se siente maleable entre sus brazos, chiquitita y femenina y ponerse de puntillas para profundizar el beso es lo primero que ha hecho sin pensar en mucho tiempo. En toda su vida. Se aferra a los hombros de Ron como puede, con la poca fuerza que le queda, y cuela la lengua cuando él abre la boca bajo la suya.

Gimen los dos pero Ron suena más ronco, más ahogado y el corazón salta, se desboca, se mueve tan rápido que está segura de que Ron puede lamerlo en su boca.

La sube a la encimera y se pone entre sus piernas, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hermione apenas puede respirar, tiene ganas de decir cosas ridículas como _tienes las pestañas más rubias que he visto nunca_ y de quedarse callada para siempre porque para qué hablar pudiendo hacer esto, por qué se molesta la gente siquiera. Lo atrae a su boca por la nuca, con los dedos enredados en su pelo y ahora es diferente, más urgente, más profundo.

Tarda un poco en notarlo duro contra ella y está a punto de atragantarse con su saliva. Con la de los dos. Ron mueve las caderas haciendo pequeños círculos casi sin darse cuenta, besándole la comisura de los labios, la barbilla y Hermione se agarra al borde de la encimera, mueve la rueda sin pretenderlo y la enciende con un _‘click’_. Se asustan tanto que se separan de golpe, sin aliento, y ella baja de un salto antes de que le dé tiempo a quemarse.

\- Merlín.

\- Sí.

Los pantalones vaqueros no ayudan a esconder su erección y Hermione no puede evitarlo, le es imposible dejar de mirar. Ron se rasca la nuca, rojo hasta en el cuello y dice:

\- Me voy.

\- Sí, vale.

 _Quédate_ , quiere decirle, _deja que te toque debajo de los pantalones_ pero por una vez, el miedo gana a la curiosidad y las ganas en la cabeza de Hermione Granger. No se lo digas a nadie.

*

Son sólo besos a partir de entonces, como si fueran quinceañeros y tiene sentido, en realidad, porque nunca pudieron serlo.

Lánguidos y sucios o rápidos y con las bocas cerradas, tampoco es que importe. Han descubierto cual es el ángulo perfecto para que sus narices no choquen y como caracolear la lengua para fundirse el uno sobre el otro. Hermione se ha aprendido la boca de Ron como si fuera un mapa que entra para examen y ella buscase el sobresaliente porque nunca se ha permitido menos. Es obsceno. A veces se besan tanto que se les duermen los labios y tienen que sentirse con las lenguas.

El problema es que Ron para cada vez que las cosas se calientan. Una parte de Hermione sabe que es por ella, para darle tiempo pero la otra está asustada, se siente rechazada y se muere cada vez que Ron se separa de ella.

Están comiendo con los Weasley, tan apretados que casi comparten silla y sus platos chocan sobre la mesa pero eso es lo de menos. Harry está sentado frente a ellos y hace más de media hora que cuentan anécdotas sobre Hogwarts, sobre arañas que hablan y cámaras secretas que no lo son tanto. Comen con cerveza de mantequilla y para cuando llegan a los postres a Hermione le zumban un poco los oídos y el alcohol le calienta el estómago. Es agradable.

\- ¡Por Gryffindor! – dice George levantando su vaso, y todos le siguen sin pensarlo, como han hecho siempre. Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Molly lo mira con ojos tristes cuando habla, pero todos ríen cuando el cristal choca con cristal y eso es suficiente, a veces.- Y por uno de sus mejores Prefectos Perfectos, claro.

Percy rueda los ojos pero levanta su vaso.

Todos acaban por irse a dormir tarde o temprano, incluso George (no sin haber hecho explotar un par de cosas antes). Todos menos Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, claro. Las luces del salón están apagadas y ellos se ríen bajito, apurando la poca cerveza que les queda.

\- Siento que sería apropiado brindar por el troll que nos unió. – comenta Harry.

\- Y del que me salvasteis. – apunta ella, porque es un detalle importante.

Ron está recostado en su silla, postura relajada y uno de sus brazos apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de Hermione. Tiene los labios de un rojo obsceno y sólo habla a ratos, como si estuviera meditando. En ese momento se inclina hacia ella y murmura un _nosotros te rescatamos del troll pero tú has estado salvándonos desde entonces_ y quizá es por el alcohol, es difícil saberlo, pero cree que vuelve a enamorarse de él ahí, con las mangas del jersey arremangadas hasta el codo y descalzo bajo la mesa, fuerte como siempre y vulnerable como no lo ha visto nunca.

Ginny se sonríe. Harry hace chocar su vaso con los del resto mientras dice:

\- Por el troll y nuestra empollona.

La guerra acaba, pero no para ellos. Hermione piensa en su vida antes de ella, en aquella niña de dientes grandes que no tenía un solo amigo en el mundo, demasiado lista, demasiado pedante. Piensa en Harry y su alacena, en ojos increíblemente verdes tras unas gafas rotas y una vida sin familia –en Ron y no sentirse nunca lo suficientemente bueno. Es complicado, hasta ridículo. Pero los mira ahora y sabe que es verdad.

La guerra ha sido una de las peores y mejores épocas de su vida.

*

**(sex)pílogo**

El apartamento de Ron le recuerda a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pequeño pero no demasiado, con las paredes pintadas de un ocre claro y un sofá rojo justo en el centro, a escasos centímetros de la puerta que da a la cocina. Hay envoltorios de ranas de chocolate sobre la mesa y platos sucios en el fregadero, y es tan cliché que Hermione ahoga una carcajada en el cuello de la camiseta.

Ron está dormido en uno de los sillones, pies sobre la mesa de cristal y un libro de quidditch en el regazo. El flequillo casi le tapa los ojos y respira con una tranquilidad abrumadora, y ella ni puede ni quiere evitarlo. Apoya las manos en los reposabrazos del sillón, se inclina y le da un beso suave, le nota el pulso en los labios.

\- Hmmm.

Vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez con más presión, con más insistencia.

\- ¿Hermione? – pierde toda su determinación en cuanto Ron abre los ojos, aunque se le da bien disimularlo. Lleva años de práctica. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me diste una copia de las llaves para que entrara, ¿no?

Han pasado más de cuatro horas desde que bajó del expreso de Hogwarts y se ha pasado tres de ellas reuniendo el valor suficiente como para venir. La que le sobra la ha pasado al teléfono con su madre, escuchándola llorar y prometiéndole que irá a visitarla en cuanto pueda.

\- Estás diferente. – le dice, y su voz todavía suena a sueño, tres tonos más baja. – Guapa.

\- Muchas gracias, Ronald. – contesta mientras se incorpora, recordando el desastre que fue su cuarto año y _tú eres una chica_ , pero él abre mucho los ojos y la coge por la muñeca antes de que le dé tiempo a alejarse.

\- No me refería a eso. – no la suelta y el contacto es eléctrico. - Más guapa. Quería decir que estás más guapa.

Tira de ella hasta que está sentada sobre su regazo, colorada y escandalizada, removiéndose mientras dice _¡Ron!_ y _¿qué crees que estás haciendo?_ El sonríe y la coge por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia su boca hasta que chocan como dos planetas que se han salido de su órbita. Ron recién levantado es todo saliva y mucha lengua, movimientos perezosos y sucios, mucho más sucios de lo que se permite cuando está despierto.

La mano que está en su nuca se desliza hasta la parte baja de su espalda ejerciendo presión, pegándola contra su cuerpo y Hermione nota el tacto áspero de los vaqueros de Ron a través de la falda, ahoga un gemido agudo contra su boca. No sabe si alguien ha prendido fuego a la habitación con un incendio o es sólo el roce entre sus cuerpos. Ella le hunde los dedos en el pelo y las manos de Ron van a parar a sus caderas, aunque le bastaría sólo con una para rodearla. Es asfixiante y glorioso.

Ron se separa y sus ojos son casi todo pupila cuando la mira, milímetros de aire viciado entre ellos.

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunta con el dedo pulgar rozando el final de su falda.

Es una de las respuestas más fáciles de su vida.

\- S-sí.

Lo siguiente que nota son sus dedos encima de la ropa interior, tanteando, y tiene que cogerse de sus hombros hasta que se le vuelven blancos los nudillos para no temblar. Apoya la cabeza en su pecho, una maraña de pelo rizado más enredado que nunca, y él le besa la frente, para, dice _“¿estás segura?”_. Está segura, está tan segura que se asusta sólo con pensarlo pero no confía en su voz, así que se pone de pie como puede, renqueando; se quita las bragas sin deshacerse de la falda y vuelve a sentarse sobre él.

\- Joder. – gruñe Ron, muy quieto bajo ella durante unos instantes.

Sus dedos están calientes cuando entran en contacto con su piel, largos dedos de guardián, calientes e inexpertos y Hermione tiene que morderse el labio para no gritar. Tarda menos de cinco minutos en correrse, _ah, ah, ah_ y algún que otro _madre mía_ ahogados, pero Hermione no es nada si no es una alumna sobresaliente (la más brillante de su edad, muchas gracias), así que no deja de rozarse contra Ron hasta que él no cierra los ojos con fuerza y gime su nombre contra su cuello.

Hermione se irá la mañana siguiente y ésa será la última vez, pero no todavía. Antes de eso dejará que Ron la levante del sillón con manos gentiles y la lleve hasta su habitación; que le cuente cómo lleva eso de ser Auror entre las sábanas ( _“una mierda, ¿te he dicho ya que Harry es mi jefe? Ese capullo”_ , pero le delatará su tono). Hablarán de lo raro que es dar pociones sin la mirada aburrida de Snape y de lo mucho que Hermione desaprueba Sortilegios Weasley.

Por la mañana, Ron acariciará la marca de su brazo cuando crea que ella sigue durmiendo y Hermione lo rodará sobre su espalda, sentándose a ahorcajadas con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Discutir se les daba bien pero también pueden ser buenos en esto, si se lo permiten. Si por fin se dejan serlo.

Por la mañana, Hermione recogerá sus cosas y saldrá del apartamento de Ron por última vez.

¿Por última vez, dices?

Sí, por última vez. Porque la próxima irá así:

_\- Deberías quedarte._

_\- ¿A dormir?_

_\- Para siempre._

_\- Ron, creo que no deberíamos apresurarnos en-_

\- Apresurarnos, _¿lo dices en serio? No, déjame acabar. La casa está cerca del Ministerio, que es donde trabajamos los dos, necesitas un sitio donde vivir y yo quiero– ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo._

_\- Vale._

_\- Vale qué._

_\- Vale, me quedo._


End file.
